


A Moment of Quiet

by Merfilly



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts were tea and reading. This happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/gifts).



Riddick was not one to feel out of place no matter what, and he refused to even here in Imam's house. Jack was sprawled on a couch, and the kid was all but asleep. He sipped at the tea Imam had provided, flicking on the reader to see what might be on it.

Imam was praying, away from their heathen presences, which suited the killer just fine. The only reason they'd grounded here was so Jack could heal from the latest round of surgeries.

Their friend had fretted, insisting that the procedures should be done in proper facilities, yet the holy man understood why they did not. Jack's independence, and Riddick's own status were too much a risk for Imam to endure. Still, it was good to have a place they could lie low in, as he sipped more of the tea and found a mystery involving curses and magic to read.

He rarely had quiet like this, but for Jack, Riddick could be patient, before they went to ind more chaos to slake his thirst.


End file.
